His Last Wish Apart
by Danisshuyin
Summary: The untold story of Shuyin and how he finds himself after the loss of a beloved one, but he will try to end what caused it. Don't worry about the title as Untitled it's called His Last wish Apart.
1. His Story

**HIS LAST WISH APART**

**_Chapter 1 His Story_**

Walking into the dark forest of the **Moonflow** was the last thing he could ever do. Time was running out and he had no chance, but to prevail what would happen next. As the moon looked upon him, his green eyes flashed in the darkness. It was cold and he wanted to cry. He cried for her,"**LLLEEENNNEEE!**" There had been a long silence. He gripped at his only weapon aside from him, his sword, _Bleth._ It had been in his family for centuries. Yukiya had given it to him as a gift, his father. Summoner Yukiya Uramen, one who fought his life to desroy **_Sin_**. He sprung his sword out from his belt. It was shaped like a dagger, only longer. At the cutting edge there were three crystal diamonds.

One meant **F**aith, the other was **F**ear, and the last one meant peace, what we call **X.**

Above them said " **_Bleth Comes Between Us._**" It means "what we fight for, there is no mercy." It's what he believed in.

Shuyinamo Uramen is his name, but is known as Shuyin, hero of failure. He had not been a success as a child. He was called the silence of Kyama, where he grew up. Everyone knew the shy little brat. He was always frightened. He begins to remember when Hatsumo and his dirty little freinds would throw rocks at him. He'd come home in scratches, crying for his mother. She was the most wonderful thing in his life. She really worked hard to keep them both alive. Me'ki worked all her life as a bookkeeper. No one knew then, that Shuyin was the son of a great summoner.

When Shuyin was 12 his mother had died from sickness. Shuyin blamed himself for this because he never showed his mother how strong he was. At the age of 13 he was sent to his grandmother, who didn't treat him well. She was a witch. She stole his birth papers and revealed his secret of being Yukiya's son and she inherited all of his money that belonged to Shuyin. Shuyin had a best friend at the time her name was Raven. She was just about there for everything in Shuyin's life. They really knew how to get along. She was a year older than he was. They would play by the beach everyday and let the sun burn there skin. Then one day Raven left...no one knew what happpened with her and her family. They just vanished like that! They were last seen planting seeds for the winter. Shuyin cried when he heard this. He blamed himself again for not showing Raven how good of a friend he could be.

One summer 5 months after Raven's dissapearance, a young girl of 13 had come to Kyama. Her name was Lenne Oshira. She lived with a father and an older sister who both worked at the market. Shuyin fell in love with her the moment he met her. Her hazel eyes would shine in the sunset and at dawn they would turn to honey. They became friends when they met. She had a soft spot for him too. But she was strong about it. Sooner or later Shuyin had the nerve to kiss her one evening and they fell in love. Every summer nite they would go to the beach and lay in the sand for hours to look at the stars above them. But then that's when Shuyin last felt happiness.

In Spira, news set out that something had come to this world and was to destroy living things. People began to notice that flowers began to die, the grass turned brown, the trees grew no leaves, and the air smelled of rust. Then a year after, it began to kill people. It was very unexpecting. One by one people would fall to the floor and die. Then a year ago from now, Shuyin had his fourteenth birthday. Lenne had a suprise for Shuyin by the beach, so she took him there. But as they walked Lenne began to scream in horror and fell into Shuyin's arms. Her eyes were wide-open and she wasn't moving nor breathing. Shuyin began to tremble as tears rolled down his face. He blamed himself for not saving her.Lenne's body was put in large hand made straw-like basket the size of her body. Flowers were thrown onto it and he watched it swim out into the ocean.

Shuyin packed up his things that very night in his pack and took all the money from his grandmother's "safe."(It belonged to him.) He walked out of the house at 12:30 midnight. He began to travel to the north so he could reach Yevon, his desired location. But on his journey he had met an old man of 90, Master Yulima, in the Botaki Forest. He knew Yukiya and had something of his that he had left for his son. **_Bleth_**. The old man told him about it and how Uramen ancestors fought with it. Yulima began to teach him how to use, fight with, and study the sword. Shuyin trained in Yulima's mansion for one year. There was no cost because Yulima had said he owed a great deal to his father. Shuyin finally said goodbye to his good friend and began his quest for Yevon...

...he still thinks of Lenne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If you liked it post review I have more chapters>>>>>>>>>


	2. Lulu

**_Chapter 2 Lulu_**

Five months earlier...

He wrestled his way through the tall grass making his way to Kawasaki Village, Shuyin had just left the mansion of Yulima's two days earlier. Hehad felt gruesome, but was finally happy to rejoin the outside world, since he had been with Yulima for nearly a year. His legs ached but he thought to himself._ Keep on going, they willl stop hurting once I get used to traveling again._ Unfortunately, that was Shuyin's first goal. He finallly came to an area where the grass kept getting lower and he could finally see the hills of the villlage and the big church in the middle of it. Shuyin ran this time, thinking oof good food and fresh water. As he reached the top of the hill, he smiled when he saw the city lights turned on and the sun was sinking into the ocean as it made the sky pink. Shuyin sighed with relief.

Shuyin walked around the city looking for a tavern, there were so many but there rooms were filled, then he noticed a small shabby little tavern called the **_Rimish_**, it was between two huge office buildings and it was kind of awkward to have it in that area. _Well shall I see if they aren't full here, or should I go to the **Alastor** and waste some of my money? I think I would enjoy this quiet place._ Shuyin walked slowly across the village road and noticed a little wagon with a country horse pulling it coming his way. On the wagon sat a young woman who looked a little more older than he. She had the longest dark hair he had ever seen. It shined in the sunlight. Her eyes were amber but as she looked in the sun's direction they were red. She looked at him, unpleasantly. She thought he was looking at her strangely, even worst at her breasts! So she stopped the wagon in front of him and got off.

" What do you seem to be starring at?" She asked him tightly.

"Oh..I..uh.."

"Because if you like my breasts so much, why don't you touch them because I'm perfectly aware that I will kick your perverted ass in front of all these people. Trust me, you would be sorry and humiliated!" She walked up to his face, " Is that clear?"

"..eh.."

" That's what I thought." She began to get on her wagon.

" I wasn't starring at your breasts, miss, I was just fascinated by your looks."

The woman turned back to him, " Good. Because I've had the worst day so far. Come on and buy me a drink inside I'm thirsty."

Shuyin thought she was kidding, but she had already walked into the tavern. He hurriedly caught up to her inside, she had already asked for two Mesaki's.

"Sorry about the whole breasts thing, it's just I'm going through alot of trouble with my boyfriend. By the way my name is Lulu."

" Shuyin, it really wasn't a problem it's just that, something like that has never happened to me like that before. So are you from here?"

" No. I wouldn't be riding a stupid wagon in the city, i'd be an idiot! I live on the other side of this village on an island in the Panaki Channel."

" What island?"

" Besaid Island, it's rather small." There Mesaki's came to their table. The tavern was tiny and the room smelled of smoke. The walls were cracked and the owner was a little old lady who sat by the register counting money greedily. " What about you Shuyin what brings you here?"

" Long story, I kind of don't like to talk about it."

"Oh so you're mysterious!"

" No just quiet and kept to myself."

" Aha."

Lulu and Shuyin got along very closely. Lulu seemed like a very loud person and she seemed like she was having too many drinks. When it got dark, they settled down and Lulu finally got back on her wagon. " Well it was nice meeting you Lulu I had a nice time." Shuyin told her as she began to move. " Yes it was..oh how does royalty say yet? Oh yes...farewell Shuyin...see you in another life." Shuyin watched her wagon being pulled up over the hill to the mountains.

He went up to the owner of the Tavern ( which was the old lady) who was still at her register. " How much for a night?" He asked her shyly. " 10." He handed her the money and she gave him a key to room number 3. He walked up the old steps. Everything creaked in this place, it was so old it looked as if evrything would fally out of place rapidly. He walked up this door and turned the key slowly in the hole. He walked inside. He closed the door behind him. It was comfy, there was a small bed, a desk by the wall and some candles that lit up the room. He looked out the ocean enjoying the view. He laid on the bed and smiled.

He woke up with a huge yawn. He dint feel like walking today. He wanted to see Lulu again, but she was on the otherside of the mountains. He looked at **_Bleth_**, it shined whisfully in the sunlight. After a moment of thought, Shuyin heard a crash outside of the tavern and then a yell. He jumped up and grabbed his sword as he ran outside, the old lady yelled,"Don't go out there!" He ignored her and as he pushed open the tavern door. There he saw a girl in a red shirt with a black scarf around her neck that covered her face. He could only see her faint skin and the dark brown eyes that glistened. She had on black shorts with a ripped red skirt around her waist, showing her belly button. Her flaming red hair was tied up on her head. She was holding up a dagger to a young scruffy boy. He had bag of coins in his hands. The girl stared at Shuyin with shock and she ran up the street pushing the boy off of her. Shuyin tried to follow her but she was like a horse running of air. Shuyin thought he knew her...


	3. Kyama

**_Chapter 3 Kyama_**

Shuyin set off on a boat the morning after he saw the theif. The boat was owned by a former Yevon citizen. He was rather old in his late 60's. He had circled spectacles and he was the harriest man Shuyin had ever seen. Captain Hamuru called his boat Fauy. It sailed amognst the deep seas as the stars guided them. Shuyin had his little room that was very touching.There were pictures of each island the captain sailed to posted along the wall. He saw a huge poster that had the great temple that was in the middle of Yevon and in big letters it read Yevon across the top of the paper. Then he saw the gigantic tree that Kyama was famous for. It had a great story behind it.

Years before when Zanarkand had just been destroyed, a family came to a deserted area by a beach. There they built a house out of straw. Every winter the snow would pile upon the straw house and it would collpase while the family would sleep. They called this bad luck, and tried many ways to prevent this from happening. One day the father and his daughter went out into the woody area they lived next to.(Now called the Botaki Forest.) The little girl found a tiny seed on the floor and she almost fell in love with it, which was quite odd because you could find a seed lying on the floor just about any where you step,but this seed was special. For it was the color of gold. She'd carry it everywhere with her, when she went hunting, fishing, and to sleep.

Finally her sneezy little brother took her special seed away from her, hiding it in the deep dirt near the straw house. The girl grew very sad and thought she'd never find it again. Then on a stormy night, while the family was asleep, The seed underneath the soil began to grow sprouts as it drank from the rain. It grew faster than any other plant. It began to form a little stick that sprung out from the ground with green leaves on tiny branches. It grew more bigger than most trees around the area. As it finally reached 50 feet high and 20 feet thick, the next morning the family awoke to find that a gigantic tree gave them shade and it helped prevent the snow from making the straw house collapse. The family grew famous and the little girl, Allie Kyama became founder of Kyama city as well as the mayor. She lived many years to see her city grow and the tree that gave it hope.

Shuyin sat in his room bored to death until he heard Hamuru call for land. It had been 14 days of travel, he could still hear the waves crashing up against the hard wood of his room. He was actually deprived that he was leaving. Shuyin skipped onto the deck and saw a great city before him, Jubbet. Jubbet was another major city in their area. For it was alot more dangerous than most cities, the tall buildings that surrounded the city were like huge walls guarding something, but inside were smaller ones. In the center was a Blitz Stadium called the **_Abarajie_**. Shuyin had hoped of being a blitz player for many years, but never had the chance. He is great player some might say, his skills are strong and he thinks wise when he's playing in a game. He'd practice in the little lake back at Kyama, while Lenne would watch.

As Shuyin set his foot on land, Hamuru screeched at him," You idiot! You forgot to pay me, come back here!" Shuyin handed his money to the man. He gave him a hug as Hamuru whispered, " Dont get into trouble."Shuyin didn't know what the captain meant by this but he ignored it like a fool. Shuyin looked at the Entrance gates, they were made of pure gold found in the caves of Ekora. He walked through the ancient things. The buildings inside looked a lot better than the ones guarding it. People souting and screaming everywhere he'd go. Children were messing around, aristocrats would be pulled by Dojo's in carriages. The elderly would sit and gaze into the sky or sleep. Workers were building and sitting lazily all over the place. People would look outside of their apartments into the clammering city, lost in thought. Shuyin went down a bunch of dark alleyways where the homeless would hang out. He wanted to get into the center of the city where the cleaner area was, it wasn't because he was selfish, it's just that he wanted to relax. But he kept thinking _I shouldn't be tired I've been on a helpless boat for 14 days and I...I...aww forget it!_

Shuyin began to look down at the floor, counting how many steps he had taken until he heard a yell from a woman, " Give that back, it's mine!" Then a man's voice, " You have to pay for it first lady!"

" It's right there see! See! You're not looking!"

" I don't have to look I can already see that you're lying, now hand that back you beggar!"

" What the hell did you just call me...Oh no you didn't...come her-"

" Hand that back to him young lady!" yelled a firm deep voice.Shuyin guessed it was the city patrol.

" Oh shit! Imani let's go!" It was young boy's voice.

Shuyin heard the footsteps running in his direction down the alleyway. He finally stopped the two runners who bumped into him. " I can help you two, follow me." They followed him into a dark and deep alleyway, until the men who were after the two kids ran past them. When it was safe they came out of the darkness. He finally had a chance to look at the faces of the kids. They were about his age. The girl was a shorter than him, she had dark skin the color of wood. Her eyes were silver and glimmered in the sunlight. She had the type of expression of her face like she knew she what she was getting into. Her dark black hair was tied back into a pony tail that was tightened by green ribbons. She wore a baige colored top and some dark shorts that were a size too big for her, her belt that carried her pants was black with silver chains. She had a gray bandana wrapped around her leg. She wore big boots that were untied. The boy that stood beside her had on a straw cap, that made him look goofy and his eyes stared into his. The rest of him were scraps, but he looked the youngest out of them 3.

" You didn't need to do that Shuyin." The boy smiled. Shuyin hesitated_ did he just say my name like he knew me. How come I don't know him!_ " Am I scarying you?" Shuyin looked at Imani, who rolled her eyes, " Sorry, my friend here is Sepula. He must have frightended you." Shuyin didn't know what a Sepula was so he nodded softly. Imani rolled her eyes again, " A Sepula is someone who can read our minds and can summon above others." "Oh," Shuyin responded.

" Thanks for saving us." The boy ruffled.

" Oh no problem", Shuyin had finally looked into the boys eyes alot closer and noticed the right eye was blue when the other was green.

Imani put out her hand out," Imani and this is my friend Shaira." Shuyin grabbed her hand and shook it. Shaira bowed.

" So why were you guys stealing?"

Imani snapped back at him, " We weren't stealing we were just hungry that is all."

" You guys do look hungry."

" Don't you you think! The crazy ass wouldn't let us have an apple."

" Well come with me I Might be able to give you something to eat."

The kids followed Shuyin into the alleyways. Shuyin had no damn idea what he was doing. He was giving food to kids he didnt know, but he felt sorry for Shaira.


	4. Shaira

_**Chapter 4 Shaira**_

Shaira would look every so often as the 3 ate in a small shop. _I really need to get to know these kids. I really want to understand Shaira's past, to see what good is in him. _Shuyin stared at the boy eagered to know what he could do with his powers and how strong they were. Imani was shoving her throat with rice, in desperate need of food.

" Imani, slow down before you choke on youself." Shaira cackled.

" I haven't had anything for 3 damn long days do you think I want to give up on this food, besides were all going to d-" Imani stopped and hesitated at her words. Shaira got up from his seat, " I need to use the bathroom," and walked off. Shuyin thought it wasn't a good idea to ask but he dared to anyways, " What was that all about?" Imani turned to him, "None of your business."

When Shaira came back to finish his food, Shuyin thought of a great idea, " Why don't you guys come with me I'm on a quest for Yevon." Shaira lit up his face and turned to Imani how shook her head. " Why not?" Shuyin asked in greif. The girl rolled her dark eyes at him and quivered her mouth. " I'am Shaira's caretaker and I've been a sister to him for years and I will not give up on him to go to some whacked place."

" But you could come along and i would pay for everything. I swear I wouldn't let you guys down. Besides we could stop in villages from time to time and it would be nice to get away from this crammed place."

" No."

" Oh please, for god's sake let the boy do something, I will feed you."

" You will, without regret?"

" Yes."

Shaira turned to Imani, who was deeply in thought,

" It will help me strengthen my summons and you know what we're looking for."

Imani looked at the boy and brushed his hair with her hands like a mother.

" Okay, but I'm only doing this for you."

Shuyin smiled.

" And don't you start, " Imani growled.

That night the 3 celebrated in the small tavern they stayed at, drinking Saki's and fullfilling their lives. Shuyin began to tell the others why he had left for Yevon, his past, his father, and Lenne.

" So do you still think about her?' Shaira asked shuyin as Imani was gambling with a slum.

" Yeah. Why?"

" I don't know you seem lonely."

" What makes you think that?"

" Well, you asked us to go to Yevon with year."

" Well I guess I was somewhat lonely. What about you? How does it feel to be a Sepula."

" I don't know I was born this way but all I could say is it feels normal."

(Imani in the background) " You dumb bastard! That's an eight not a 6, get it right!"

" How'd you wound up with her?" Shuyin looked at Imani who was rolling her eyes at the old man, who had trouble dealing.

" My mom found her locked up in prison, so she ratted her out by telling the chief that she was a beggar hungry fot food."

" What was she really doing there?"

" She use to work for some traitor as a spy."

" Oh I see so that's why she's always moody."

" No, that's just Imani."

Imani slammed her fist on the table, " You asshole! Hurry up, I don't have all freakin' day. The old fart fell out of his chair.

Sleeping on a nice bed s what Shuyin wanted but he gave it up for Shaira and Imani who seemed like they haven't slept in a bed at all. They could only rent one room because Shuyin had to cut down his spending. Shuyin sat up looking at the night sky and the stars that filled it. Shuyin somehow knew Lenne was still watching him. Her soft face and dreamy eyes still made him feel cordial. His animosity for all the thing's he failed was the past now. It was up to him now to make things go right.

As hours passed by, Shuyin heard a faint yell, he looked at Shaira who was mumbling in his sleep, making the bed jump. Shuyin couln't get the words that were coming out of his mouth, but Shaira was speaking another language. Shuyin ran to the boy's side. Shaira opened his eyes, they were white, he got up slowly as Shuyin moved about. Imani woke up as well. Shaira went to the end of the room and began to float in the air.

His white eyes began to lighten the room. A reign of blue fuzz circled around Shaira. Shaira's voice began to speak in deep words and finally he screamed in the language Shuyin didn't know, " _A KAL BAH SEI MOROON NA SETTE BORRIMETTE OLANKRA!"_ A loud screech hurt Imani's and Shuyin's ears they covered them tightly forcing themselves towards Shaira. Then the boys eyes closed and he fell to the floor and evrything stopped. Imani ran to Shaira who woke up in shock. Shuyin felt strange being with these people, but he wouldn't let them down. he comforted the boy with some glasses of water.

Imani finally calmed Shaira back to sleep 3 hrs after the tragedy.

"I'm sorry this happened." Imani sighed.

" Does this always happen?"

" Once or twice in a while."

" Oh."

" Let me tell you about Shaira so you will get to understand him better. Don't think of him as a little boy. He is alot smarter than both of us. When I first met him he shocked me to. He'd wake up from terrible nightmares and make weird adjustments, but he always says the _al ka baba _thingy, whatever the hell that is. Shaira was found in the river by Asha, she raised him as her son. When he turned nine things changed. He made her go mad and that's when she found me. I of course was new to this as you are right now and it is a little scary at first. I helped Shaira focus on his abilities. He really is a great person and he took me away from the horrible past I had then. Asha died last year in the cornfields up above. we don't kn ow how or what but there was no actual evidence to be found. That's why Shaira and I have been homeless for the past year, Asha helped us survive and I'm to "young" as people say today to work. We are coming with you on this trip to help you find the thing your looking for, but just as long as you could help us find what killed Asha."

Shuyin was determined to help Imani and Shaira. He found it kind of weird that Lenne and Asha died almost the same way. Maybe that's what he's looking for, a way to put a stop to this. But how?


End file.
